harry potter and the gem mage
by thebookworm95
Summary: a muggle gets stuck on the train and ends up teaching about rocks and their properties and how people relate to them many secrets are revealed and many things change.
1. Chapter 1

Alastriona sabna was taking her nephew Nathan shard to the station at kings cross despite not being magical herself. That isn't to say she didn't have abilities of her own. Fingering the crystal at her neck which she never took off actually she couldn't take it off not that she minded it was in her opinion the perfect piece of jewelry. All packed she asked? Yes he replied. Excited? Yes. I hope you have fun. Thanks for those special vials for potions your welcome now you won't have to worry about them getting broken. Well we should get going where did the ticket say. Nine and ¾ excellent. So it should be right here and both went through. When they finally picked a compartment alstriona went on to help her nephew load up his trunk. Are you sure you don't want me to get you a pet. I'm sure I want to look at all the different kinds first. Ok but when you do pick you need to go over it with me first. Of course. As she turned to go to get off the train it started moving soon it was too late for her to get off. When Nathan saw her he asked what you are doing here. I couldn't get off in time. Until we can find a way for me to get home we need to find a way for me to blend in otherwise they might try to obliviate me. How do you know about that I read your books I was bored. You need to find a hobby I do or don't you remember how you got your bracelet or how you got those vials of yours or my knife gesturing to a clear knife on her belt I still don't know how no one's taken it yet I'm the only who can take it off I have no idea how it works though. So what do we do? Find a prefect or someone in seventh year who would be willing to help has to be them or it will most likely not fit at least until we can robes for me or I can go home good thing we haven't gotten a new pet yet and I don't actually have a job mail will pile up though. As they were discussing a girl just the age they were talking about came in wearing a blue and bronze tie and with red hair and blue eyes. What are you doing here she asked alastriona. I got stuck on the train will you help me blend in until I can get home. Yes I have some robes that might fit but I hope you'll pay me back and that it won't take too long. Of course I'll pay you back. After changing she decided to walk around the train she ran into a blond boy a few years older than Nathan. What's your name? Draco malfoy he replied and yours. Alastriona sabna. Never heard off you was the unexpected reply as most had. Would you like a talisman like what I'm wearing? You should it's not often she offers Nathan said. Sure why not he said. Bringing out different stones she said pick the one that most calls too you. Picking up a light green stone he asked now what. Squeeze it in your hand and give it to me. After he did so she asked what kind of jewelry do you prefer? Simple pendant ok she said beginning to carve markings on the stone but not really paying attention to what she was doing. this is epidote this says your often proud and cynical but that you don't really know that much of the world and have a hard time making friends. As she finished the markings on the stone and the pendant this should help you come to grips with your problems and have an easier time reaching out. My necklace means I have many secrets and is supposed to help me uncover them the stone is and elestial or Skeletal crystal. My bracelet is tiger's eye said to bring protection and shows I have great honor and integrity and wisdom with power. Since that's the one he picked I worry less about him she said. I hope to be able to show everyone what the different stones mean oh here before you put it on I hope you like it because once you put it on you won't be able to take It off. It's perfect he said. Everyone says that. Oh it sounds like we are here she said. As they got off a huge man asked her what she was doing there oh Im going to meet with the headmaster I'll just go with the first years. Alright if you're sure he said. As she got in the boat with Nathan she wonders what she'll say to Dumbledore.


	2. Chapter 2

As they all walked into the great hall alastriona decides what to say to Dumbledore. As he stands up she speaks before he can start. Excuse me professor Dumbledore I would like to offer my services to teach a temporary class this year. When would you teach this class of yours and what would it be? During their free periods and about the properties' of different stones and how they can affect people we will also learn stone and jewelry craft. Looking doubtful Dumbledore said would you give an example of your skills. Of course you can even pick the person. Alright professor Snape gesturing to a rather bitter and unpleasant man. Very well she said and walked towards him. Pulling various stones from her bag she stated select the stone you feel a connection towards. Doing so he selected the emerald, interesting she said the emerald symbolizes true love and remembrance which for you means you loved someone once and have never forgotten. Due to how you appear bitter I would say you lost them but I do not know how. Both Snape and Dumbledore looked at her in shock. Apparently this was something rarely known. This is what I mean everyone has a connection to a different type of stone and each symbolizes something different. Now professor snape would you like me to make this into a piece of jewelry for you and if so what kind. Yes and a clip for my robes. Alright she said setting to work soon It was completed. Here she said handing it to him. So professor Dumbledore do I have your approval for the class. Of course said Dumbledore however this will not be a mandatory class more of a club no one will be forced to attend. Very well she said. Now let us commence with the sorting for now you may sit with the ravenclaws. After she took her seat he said now let us commence with the sorting. Then the hat started singing about the different houses and their attributes. Then professor McGonagall started reading the children's names in alphabetical order. Towards the end Nathan's name was announced and he approached the hat a little nervously once it was placed on his head the hat said ravenclaw and he removed the hat and walked towards alastriona. Once the sorting was completed the feast began. As they spoke with the other students they learned that the stairs and portrait move and there are many false and secret doors. They were cautioned to try to avoid getting lost. After the feast Dumbledore said Miss sabna would you speak with me for a moment. Of course she said. As they walked out of the feast he said I would like to discuss your salary and your accommodations' and classroom. For your salary I would propose 50 gallons and I will show you what I have in mind for your room and classroom. Once she saw them she agreed that they would be very adequate thanked him for his assistance. Shutting the door she sighed I wonder what I'll do tomorrow and what ill figure out for clothes. Suddenly in pops a house elf who introduced themselves as Dori and said she was her personal elf alright do you have any idea where I might find some clothes oh yes she said I cans make them for you alright please do so and thank you. She soon reappeared with some new clothes including a nightgown. As she prepared for bed she decided she was looking forward to tomorrow. She didn't realize that would not last long.


	3. Chapter 3

As she entered her new classroom the next day she was rather surprised to see several people there including mr malfoy with several friends. Are you all certain you want to take this class and if so will you introduce yourselves and explain why. As they did so most seemed to only want to learn how to get the fancy or valuable stones but she quickly explained the class was to help you learn more about yourself. Any volunteers for a demonstration and no not you mister Malfoy. Ah yes you Miss Weasley come to the front please. As she did so alastriona laid out her stones. Please pick the one you feel the greatest connection too. She did so a garnet tell me do you suffer from nightmares? No I wonder why this stone then and what kind of jewelry do you want. Choosing to get a bracelet she went back to her desk and pulled out a black book as the bracelet touched it the book started to smoke and then lit up with black flames. Everyone get away from the book you too miss weasley we need to contain it somehow does anyone know a way to do so. After containing the book she sent someone to get the headmaster. When he entered and everything was explained this is troubling tell me what stone did you give miss weasley and what does it do. Garnet and protects from evil and nightmares so unless that book was an evil artefact which would be surprising considering how upset she was to lose it. I will keep an eye on her well carry on Ms. Sabna. Later that day the other new professor Lockhart was his name entered into her classroom as she was preparing to leave. I hear you had an incident in your class today well if I had been there it all could have been avoided. A gem touched a book and the book caught on fire that is hardly something to be expected. Will you show me just what you did with the stone of course setting the stones out again? Out off all the stones selected by the students some stood out such as a ruby for a shy young boy by the name of Neville and moonstone for a strange ravenclaw by the name of Luna who was in Nathan's class he of course did not take her class as he had no need too. Of course ms weasleys was the most surprising but she hoped others came tomorrow. Looking back to Lockhart she saw he selected a lapis lazuli interesting. Ah the lapis lazuli also known as the kings stone what kind of jewelry would you like. Selecting a ring as she made the ring she had to fight to keep from smirking she hoped she was there when the stones properties were revealed and wondered what would happen never knowing she would soon find out and more things would happen then she could have imagined.


End file.
